


¿Quien soy Yo?

by WeroCosmik_Sandia



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Agregaré más etiquetas entre más avanza., Amity Blight Needs a Hug, Existential Crisis, F/F, Identity Crisis (DCU), Luz Noceda Needs a Hug, Parent Eda Clawthorne, willow is a good friend
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27541852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeroCosmik_Sandia/pseuds/WeroCosmik_Sandia
Summary: Luz y Amity realizan mal un hechizo que las termina fusionando.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. •1•

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un AU que cree hace algún tiempo.  
> Espero les guste.

Una luz cegadora hizo que abriera los ojos para empezar a parpadear sintiendoce desorientada. ¿Donde estaba? , Aquel lugar era confuso , un techo de madera vieja y paredes similares junto a toda la habitación llena de objetos banales.

— Niñas ¿Están bien? , ¿Luz? , ¿Amity? — Y aquella mujer de cabello blanco abrió la puerta observándola primero con un seño fruncido y luego hacer una expresión de sorpresa.

¿Luz? , ¿Amity? , ¿Porque le sonaba tan familiar aquellos nombres?.

— ¿Quien es Amity? — Dijo con voz algo ronca por ser la primera vez que hablaba.

Pero no , aunque fuera la primera vez que hablara también sentía que no lo era , recuerdos de un par de gemelos empezaron a llegar a su mente , dos padres que le pedían expectativas altas y una mujer morena que la crió con amor. Ambas cosas eran lo mismo , Familia , pero eran tan diferentes que empezó a ser confuso.

— Pero espera un minuto.

Respiro varias veces de forma rápida intentando calmar aquellos recuerdos.

— Yo soy Amity Y Luz , pero no lo soy — Podía decir firmemente que era aquellas dos personas , pero tampoco lo era.

Ellas eran diferentes , diferentes formas de ser , diferentes formas de ser criadas , diferentes cuerpos. Y allí estaba ella , siendo la unión de ambas , siendo un revoltijo de emociones y siendo nada.

— Ollé chico , respira — La Dama Eda le dijo.

Apenas noto que había dejado de respirar y que estaba envuelta en si misma , no se sentía bien.

Quería levantarce y correr , correr sin sentido , quería sentarce y abrazar fuertemente a la dama. ¿Que debía hacer?¿¡Quien debía ser!?.

— Tranquilízate — Sus dudas fueron detenidas denuevo por la dama , la envolvió en sus brazos haciendo que se calmara con el compas de su corazón.

Por el momento , sus dudas desaparecieron.


	2. •2•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capítulos cortos

-¿Algunas vez viste algo así Lili? - La dama Eda le pregunto a su hermana.

Luego de varios minutos en la habitación de Luz bajaron encontrando la sorpresa de su otra mentora en su cara. Ahora estaban discutiendo entre ambas mientras se encontraba tomando un vaso de algo tibio. Por un lado lo relacionaba con la leche pero por otro le daba un término diferente.

\- Nunca vi o escuché de un hechizo como este , el más cercano a esto solo fusiona sus mentes por unos minutos - declaró su otra mentora observandole de reojo.

No era exactamente la viva imagen de alguna de las que una vez fue , podía observar de reojo el cabello morado que resaltaba en su frente pero también estaba el verde que estaba en sus hombros y podía sentir que tenía cabello recogido pero desconocía que color llevaba.

\- Pero debe existir uno ya que lo lograron - Eda le apunto de forma suave.

\- ¿Exactamente qué hicieron? - Luego de estar varios minutos fuera de la conversación fue incluida repentinamente.

Respiro con calma antes de hablar.

\- No recuerdo muy bien , hay algunas cosas confusas en mi mente - Sintió como la dama Eda tomaba su hombro lo cual fue bastante incómodo para si misma y se soltó rápidamente viendo la tristeza de Eda - Lo siento Eda , Aunque tenga los recuerdos eres una extraña para mí - Apretó su agarre en la taza - Solo desearía que hubiera una forma de volver a la normalidad.

Observó la taza con culpabilidad , ella era la razón por la que las estudiantes de ambas desaparecieron. Su culpa.

Entonces un recuerdo le inundó de manera rápida , Un glifo diferente a los otros , una de las causas de que estuviera allí.

\- Creo que recuerdo un poco el Glifo - La expectativa de vio en sus ojos así que empezó a trazarlo en el aire.

Se sentía como si solo estuviera haciendo un hechizo normal pero también tenía que dibujar el interior , tenía que hacerlo como una combinación de ambas.

Primero un círculo medianamente grande , seguido de otros dos Unidos en el interior de forma horizontal y un rectángulo en el medio uniendolos.

Brillo un poco en su lugar para luego desaparecer. Nada.

\- Rayos - Frunció el seño al ver que no sucedía nada , estaba segura que podría volver a ser dos personas.

Pero todavía seguía atrapada en ser nada.


	3. •3•

Aquellas brujas estaban peleando afuera de la casa , estaban en un fuerte desacuerdo respecto a ella y como solucionarlo.

Ella solo sorbia aquella bebida cálida observando todo desde la ventana. ¿Debía comentar algo? , De cualquier manera aquellas dos mujeres eran extrañas. Tenía unos recuerdos muy fuertes con cada una pero al mismo tiempo le daba igual lo que les sucediera.

— Niaww , Esa fue una buena siesta — Un pequeño demonio emergió de la casa con un pequeño peluche a su lado.

— Hola pequeñín — Le saludo con melancolía , eran muy tristes los recuerdos que tenía con el pero le dolía más el hecho de que no sentiría nada si la despreciará.

— Uh ¿Eda trajo un nuevo siervo para mí reino? — Le observó con duda y superioridad.

Si , No era ni Amity ni Luz , no era Noceda ni Blight. ¿Exactamente quién era?¿Quien estaba pensando?¿Quien estaba sintiendo?.

Solo quería saberlo.

— Ollé ¡No me ignores! — King se acercó chillando hacia ella y solo sonrió mientras solo tomaba y lo abrazaba.

Abrazaría todo lo que podría , todo lo que le mostrará un poco quien era.

\----------------------------

Tras su pelea las dos hermanas Clawthorne empezaron a hablar , en su mayoría la pelea era un ejercicio para ver qué se les ocurría y algún hechizo que funcionara. Nada. O al menos nada que puedan conseguir.

Lo único que habían pensado era en la bóveda de artilugios del emperador pero desde el último altercado sería difícil que pudieran acceder sin hacer un escándalo.

— Aunque dudo que algo así exista con el emperador si ellas lo hicieron — Lilit comento mientras observaba la casa y como en la ventana estaba la chica con King en su regazo — Tendríamos que esperar a ver si es a largo plazo o descubrir que elementos usaron.

— No creo que este bien a Largo plazo — Esa frunció el seño recibiendo una mirada confundida de su hermana — Tal vez no la viste Lili pero de verdad entró en pánico allí arriba , parecía tan asustada de si misma.

Toda la situación era preocupante para las mujeres.


	4. •4•

— Muy bien niña , nos iremos por unas horas — Eda prácticamente se despidió.

— ¿A dónde van? — la muchacha estaba confundida , llevaba tres días allí y aunque no estaba del todo cómoda , encontraba en Eda la calma y en Lilit un poco de paz.

— Solo saldremos por algunos ingredientes para separarlas , no tardaremos — Lilit le comento saliendo de igual forma.

Solo levanto una mano en despedida antes de empezar a sentirce sola pues King aún no despertaba. Y en el fondo de su mente se le planteo la idea de ir a la escuela , quería ver a los amigos de Luz , Amity. Pero no quería hacer algo que le recordara lo que arruino.

— ¡HoOt HOot! Te ves TriSTe — Hooty se estiró hasta ella haciendo que sus orejas se movieran un poco ante el sonido tan irritante.

Eda le había pedido ( casi de mala gana) que vijilara a la chica por un rato , o al menos hasta que alguno de sus amigos llegara. No quería que tuviera un ataque de pánico estando sola ya que a altas horas de la noche la chica entro a su habitación y solo se acostó en su nido mientras alcanzaba a escuchar algunos sollozos. No la dejaría sola en ningún momento.

— Bueno , Eda y Lilit se fueron — como si eso fuera una respuesta se alejo un poco de Hooty.

— buenooo , yo también he estado triste , como la vez que mis amigos no volvieron por una segunda fiesta de te y- — la casa búho empezó a desvariar entre muchas cosas. La chica le escucho.

De buena o mala gana , los pensamientos erráticos de el pájaro le ayudaban a distraerce , aunque cuando una parte de ella quería golpearlo y que se callara pero solo lo mantuvo adentro.

— ¿Pero sabes que me pone feliz? Charlar con mis amigOs , ¿Pero sabes que me pone incluso más feliz? hoOT! , Mis amigos! HoOT HooT! — Hooty se acercó demaciado a su oreja así que hizo lo que su corazón le dictaba. Romperle la madre.

Si , Hooty fue una buena distracción para sus pensamientos violentos contra si misma.

Pero entonces , varios minutos de batalla contra la casa se escuchó una voz familiar y asustó un poco a la chica.

— ¿Hooty? Eda me dijo que Oh- — Y allí estaba Willow en la puerta observando la situación , corrección , a Ella.


	5. •5•

— ¿Cómo te sientes?.

Willow solo se llegó y alejo a Hooty y los golpes que le estaba dando , luego me pidió que me sentará para luego pasar unos minutos en silencio para solar aquello.

En los recuerdos de Amity y Luz puedo ver cómo ella es calmada y un poco acertiva lo cual empieza a preocuparme. Ella ya debe saber por intuición quien soy o eso creo.

Respondiendo a su pregunta ¿Cómo me siento? Estoy confundida aún por todo , asustada porque es tan nuevo y a la vez tan conocido y vacía. Vacía porque no logro comprender que más hay dentro de mis sentimientos y como estos se arremobilaban en confusión y algo de nerviosismo , aunque también estaba el miedo de que algo más allá del blanco y el negro estuviera dentro de mi.

Nada que pueda decir.

— Supongo que bien — Levanté un poco los hombros , era lo mejor que podría formular.

— Está bien — Asintió mientras me observaba a los ojos los cuales desvíe de forma disimulada hacia la mesa , no me gustaba que me viera a los ojos.

Me siento culpable , perdió a sus amigas por mi culpa , si yo no estuviera aquí ellas aún estarían junto a ella , jugando y pasando el rato. Aún serían amigas.

— ¿Quieres intentar hablar un rato? Cómo por ejemplo cómo logras usar magia — Willow pregunto un poco insegura.

Creo que ella vio como hacía glifos en el aire , bueno , esto es mucho mejor que hablar con Hooty para distraerme. Lo tomaré.

\--------------------------------------------------------

— ¿Sabes dónde está Amity? — Emira pregunto algo estresada a Willow.

Desde hace unos días su hermana desapareció y sus padres se pusieron como locos y por ende también estresaron a Emira y Edric para que la buscarán.

— Lo se , pero la situación es un poco más complicada de lo que puedo explicar — Willow suspiro intentando expresarles lo que sabía.

— ¿Exactamente qué? — Edric estaba algo intrigado por la evacion a la pregunta de la menor.

— Solo , traigan cosas importantes de Amity a la casa búho mañana , lo entenderán luego de verlo — Sabía que era mejor que ellos lo vieran por sus propios ojos.

— ¿Importantes como? — Emira frunció el seño algo confundida.

— ¿Sábanas o diario? — Edric medio termino lo que dijo su hermana.

— Diario , cosas así de importantes — Willow asintió y se despidió de los Bligth.

Solo hablo por unas horas con la chica , pero en cierta medida podía comprenderla. Era algo reacia a hablar de si misma pero se abrió por completo cuando era un tema fuera de eso. Era cómo hablar con Luz pero sin ser Luz. 

Eso le preocupaba , luego de que Eda volvió hablaron un poco de lo sucedido y parecía que las teorías de Willow tenían razón y era el problema de identidad que pasaba.

Teniendo dos memorias sería complicado que pudiera vivir un tiempo y si lo que dijo Eda era cierto , podría estar pasando por una crisis.  
Aún no sabía cómo era del todo , pero no era Amity ni Luz.  
Era una persona completamente diferente y debía mostrarle eso , al menos para que estuviera consiente de si misma.

— Vaya , pasar tiempo con Viney si es bueno — Willow se rió de su propia broma. Si , la curación no radica solo en el físico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sonará raro pero ¿Podrían describirme sus sentimientos?
> 
> Pd : el pensamiento de 'blanco y Negro' es más como decir que no comprendería sus sentimientos si salen del hecho de Triste o Feliz. ¿Me hago entender?


	6. •6•

  
\--------------------------------------------------------

Un poco después de la tarde cuando Eda y Lilit estaban por salir a averiguar un poco más llegaron Willow y los gemelos.

— Gracias — Lilit agradeció que la chica no le dejara sola.

— No es nada — Willow solo estaba pasando el rato con ella y si fuera posible quisiera darle un poco de más sentido sobre si misma.

— De todas maneras niña , no le preguntes cosas personales , está algo sensible — Eda aunque fue un poco más descuidada al hablar tenia preocupación en su voz.

Willow solo asintió , a su espalda los gemelos tenían teorías de que hablaban de Amity pero al mismo tiempo estaba confundidos.

Así que cuando finalmente entraron a la casa pudieron ver a una adolescente de dos tonos de cabello muy resaltantes acostada en el sofá leyendo un libro algo distraida.

— hey — Respondió casi por reflejo sin muchas ganas , parecía que no le prestaba atención ni al libro ni a los visitantes , solo estaba allí usando el libro como escusa para ver la nada.

— Hoy traje a algunas personas , espero no te importe — Willow le hablo acercándose y haciendo que les dirigiera la mirada.

Los gemelos pudieron ver los ojos de distintos colores , uno de un color castaño claro y el otro un brillante amarillo los cuales le vieron con sorpresa.

— ¿Son...los Bligth? — Dijo con algo de inferioridad , la chica no se sentía preparada para hablar con ellos , una parte de ella tenía recuerdos algo malos.

— Vienen a entregar un par de cosas — Willow intento indicarles que dejarán las cosas que llevaban en la mochila.

Los gemelos se estaban dando una idea de lo que sucedia pero no lo podían confirmar así que solo dejaron que la menor tomara el mando mientras observaba con curiosidad a la de cabellos brillantes.

— Son cosas de Amity , no se si en realidad las consideras como tuyas — Willow vio como la chica tomaba con algo de temor el que se suponía como diario de Amity.

— No en realidad , bueno si- es confuso — La chica solo empezó a examinar el libro con curiosidad , muchos recuerdos seguían siendo borrosos y una guia escrita de la mayoría de cosas era buena.

Willow la dejo mientras iba con los hermanos a la cocina para explicarles un poco la situación.

Mientras la chica solo leía lo sucedido , un poco de la vida de Amity , un poco de cuando conoció a Luz , un poco de ¿Su enamoramiento?

' _e_ _s decir , que estemos en la misma escuela y que me haya ayudado a recuperar la amistad de Willow no significa nada , solo es una amiga , una muy buena amiga que_ _Ahahg_ _! No"_

Era extraño. ¿Amity Bligth estaba enamorada de Luz Noceda?.  
Ahora que exploraba un poco sus recuerdos puede ver las clases señales de enamoramiento y un poco de como Luz negó cualquier cosa ante el miedo de que no saldría nada bueno de enamorarce de su amiga.

— ¿Willow? — Llamo a la otra bruja quien apareció desde la cocina — ¿Ellas se aman? — se apuntó a si misma mientras lo decía.

Otra cosa que arruino su presencia.  
  
  


\-------  
Imagen random en mi Facebook El Wero Cosmiko


	7. •7•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aviso de ataque de panico
> 
> *Basado en una experiencia.

— Un poco supongo , eran densas entre si pero demostraban amor por la otra — Willow contesto su pregunta de forma sencilla viendo como un poco de sus orejas estaban rojas.

— ¿Significa que el hecho de que esté aquí arruino eso?¿Si-significa que da-da-dañe más de ellas?¿y que si no hubiera llegado?¿¡Ellas estarían bien?!¿¡Ellas lo están ahora?! — El libro fue soltado callendo estrepitosamente al suelo y se abrazo a si misma.

Su respiración era desordenada y una de sus manos se paseo por su cuello apretando un poco este causando pánico en los adolescentes allí quienes avanzaron hasta la chica y le abrazaron. Uno tomando sus manos y alejando estas de su cuello y el otro abrazando con cuidado.

La chica entro en llanto y su respiración empezaba a tener más desastre sintiendo como se ahogaba por la falta de aire y las lágrimas. Willow se formó enfrente de ella y empezó a respirar haciendo notar cuando exalaba e inhalaba.

Pronto la chica empezó a dejar de estar tensa y respirar con tranquilidad aunque las lágrimas no cesaban. Aquello fue una serie de pensamientos que impactaron su cabeza de manera continua y que la hicieron entrar en pánico.

¿Amity y Luz estaban bien?¿Lo estaban? Todos estaban siendo positivos a qué podían volver a verlas pero ella no lo sabía , tenía sus recuerdos , tenía UN cuerpo. No había rastros de ambas. Solo ella. Solo su desastre.

Los chicos estuvieron junto a ella aún cuando esta solo se quedo viendo al suelo sin expresión alguna. Varios minutos circularon de esa forma.

———————

  
Las emociones que se arremovilaron en su pecho se habían calmado y en su lugar fue cubierto por el hambre.

— ¿Podríamos comer algo? — Soltó aquellas palabras de manera ronca , aún con los minutos no estaba del todo bien.

— Voy a ver qué hay — Edrick se levantó con cuidado dejando todo a cargo de las chicas en busca de algo de comida.

Emira solo estaba dando suaves masajes en círculos por su espalda mientras Willow se sentó dónde antes estaba Edrick. Estaba cansada.

Solo se recostó hacia el respaldo del sofá y respiro de manera profunda. Ahora estaba bien.


	8. •8•

Luego de aquel día las cosas fueron un poco más tranquilas y Willow había visto que las cosas que tenían fuertes recuerdos de Amity y Luz hacían que se pusiera incómoda. No terminaba de comprender a la chica pero para que se sintiera mejor alejo las cosas.

Y aunque a los ojos de todos fuera tranquila y silenciosa mientras leía aquella novela que Amity y Luz amaban. La verdad era un poco diferente.

Se estaba culpando internamente , ya era algo normal pero ahora era varias veces al día , cada vez que hacía una accion , cada vez que pensaba solo estaban las palabras de 'basura' en su mente. No era saludable pero le daba una sensación un poco mejor al final del día y un dolor de pecho cada que se iba a dormir.

Estaba tan cansada. Sentía continuamente como sus ojos ardían y caían a altas horas del día , el cansancio fue intentado curar por Eda aunque al final solo causo que terminara durmiendo varias horas del día , no era normal el cansancio pero lo sobrellevaba.

Cosas como morderce las uñas y caminar por las casa sin un destino fijo mientras nadie veía cuando no estaba cansada era de las actividades más tranquilas que tenía. Tal vez hasta saldría a caminar por la pradera si le dejarán.

No , nada era normal.

—————

Muchas veces alguien se da cuenta de que está enamorado en el momento que lo piensa detalladamente siendo una gran sorpresa o tal vez puede que también solo se en un momento sin mucho problema porque sabía en el fondo que estaba enamorado y solo lo evadió. Una seríe de momentos que podrían decirte exactamente cuando aprecias a la persona.

En Amity fueron la serie de momento que vivió junto a la humano.

En Luz no estaba segura pero suponía que lo ignoraba.

¿Pero ahora?

Podía acostarse a ver el techo y pensarlo por horas ¿Que era ella...para ella? No sentia nada en particular hacia si misma más que indiferencia. No había nada. No había felicidad , no había aquel choque de emoción que las niñas sentían hacia la otra. Nada.

Ese simple hecho de no sentir nada hizo que todo empeorará aquella noche.


	9. •9•

Había sido un día largo , se quedó sola toda la tarde ya que Willow tenía que estudiar y no es como si Hooty fuera la mejor compañía pero era mejor que estar completamente sola.

Y aún cuando esté se mantuvo en silencio mientras estaba en la habitación de Luz leyendo no podía evitar sentir aquel dolor de cabeza. Un dolor punzante que iba y venía haciendo que fuera difícil seguir la lectura.

Duro de esta manera toda la tarde hasta que se calmó un poco o al menos hasta que empeoró en la noche.

Eda y Lillit estaban peleando , Incluso se le sumaron Edrick y Emira. Estaban discutiendo sobre su situación en su cara mientras cenaba.

— ¡Debe haber una forma!¿¡Tal vez un hechizo prohibido?! — Emira grito hacia las mayores.

— Ya lo hemos intentado niña pero no es tan fácil entrar a santuario del emperador — Eda había repetido lo mismo varias veces en la semana.

— No podemos seguir cubriendo a Amity , nuestros padres ya están sospechando y es cuestión de tiempo antes de que se den cuenta — Edrick estaba muy preocupado por su hermana pequeña que ahora solo era un manojo de recuerdos a medias.

— Tampoco es como si pudiéramos hacer más , lo que ellas realizaron es tan complicado y no tenemos ni idea de que usaron — Lillit señaló con cansancio , había buscado en libros y en las estanterías de Eda para saber que usaron por varios días sin respuesta.

— ¡Aún debe haber alguna forma! — Y aquello fue lo último que gritaron antes de que un plato impactará contra el suelo junto a ella y viera a la chica.

Está les miraba de forma sería a punto de llorar.

— ¿Podrían aceptarlo? ¡Esto ya es una perdida de tiempo!¡Todo ya está arruinado porque aceptemoslo!¿¡Creen que ellas estarán bien?!¡Llevo semanas así sin mejoría y solo quedó yo! — Y desapareció en las escaleras y aún cuando Eda la siguió fue retenida por la puerta cerrada.

Tocó y llamo a esta por varios minutos sin respuesta. 

Al otro lado estaba llorando e intentando respirar sintiendo aquel nudo en la garganta mientras abrazaba sus piernas intentando calmar el dolor y vacío que sentía en su estómago.  
Ella no era nada importante , su único punto a destacar era que tenía los recuerdos de Amity y Luz , de otra forma no le servía a ninguno de ellos.  
No era más importante que solo los pedazos que le componían. No existía su propia persona. 

El dolor en su garganta se acentuó antes de ser reemplazado por ardor y vomitar aquello que acababa de comer. No era un buen momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una explicación científica es que es emocionalmente inestable.  
> Las emociones de Amity y Luz se superponen haciendo que sea difícil para ella pensar o retener algunos sentimientos.
> 
> Un solo sentimiento , por más pequeño que sea causará un desborde en si misma haciendo que sea difícil contenerlo. Todo le afecta.


End file.
